Souls dont just forget
by GirlWithAmberEyes
Summary: Hermione, a simple book store owner, sees her life turned upside down by a mysterious blond woman that clamis she knows her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I - Lost memories

The sound of the bell on the door indicating that someone was entering the store, called Hermione' s attention towards the balcony to see if her partner was there to greet the customer . Her attention quickly returned to what she was doing as soon as she confirmed that her colleague was indeed there.

she continued organizing the books but couldn't help listening to the customer that as soon recognized to be a woman with a voice as soft as silk. the woman was asking for a book that could help her find her way around the city, opposite from her , her colleague didn't seem at all curious as Hermione herself was dying to know why – was she from another town ? another country? - after wondering for a couple of minutes she heard her partner answering that the section that she was looking for was actually in the back of the store, she would listen to the footsteps furthering from the balcony .

Hermione couldn't resist but try to take a look at the customer as she knew would be going to the back of her store. Cautiously looking back to see what her partner was doing -glad to see that she was giving her full attention to her computer screen – Hermione then stood up , having finished putting the books in the correct place , and slowly walked towards the back of the store . Of course the store wasn't that big but Hermione was quite proud of what she could achieve on her own ,true she had had help from her parents, but it was all her that chose the place, organized, got the books and everything else . the store was her second home , actually her apartment was on the second floor but even being a store it felt as much of a home as her apartment. everything in wood and with a combination of red and yellow that she had always been fond of. she could easily go anywhere she wanted within the walls of the store with her eyes closed. so soon she found herself one shelf away from the row that had the New York books . she didn't know why she was hiding between shelves to take a glimpse of the customer whose voice had captured the brunette's attention.

she didn't have a clear view of the woman but she could see blond hair shinning as much as the sun , she could also see that the bland was a bit taller than her or so it seemed . suddenly the woman turned almost as if she had felt the store's owner looking at her . Hermione couldn't move, she felt her heart almost leaving her chest, she had now our idea of what a kid that had been doing something wrong felt when caught red handed. She felt so ashamed she did the only thing she thought possible, she hid. She let her body fall all the way to the floor with her back to the shelf as if trying to find something to prevent her from actually falling, finding harder and harder to breath, she felt her blood freeze as she realized that the woman she had been observing just 2 minutes ago was now at the end of the same now as she was looking at her with an expression that shock wouldn't begin to cover.

The blond woman, that Hermione now had a full vision, was extremely beautiful, model beautiful even. Hermione found herself analyzing the other woman's features. Blue eyes that were now wide open, her mouth half opened in a way that the brunette would dare say it was surprise although she had a hard time understanding why the model like women would be surprised to see her. Probably it was the fact that she was stalking her, that's it! She thought to herself, she felt violated, it had to be. Both women lost track of time staring at each other. The blond frozen in shock looking at the shorter brunette sitting on the floor, leaning back on the shelves looking at the first woman as if she was analyzing a piece of abstract art, though beautiful also hard to understand. The two continued thatway until the bell on the door rang again calling them back to reality.

Hermione quickly got up and started apologizing

"I'm sorry, I was .., hum "

" Hermione?!" the blond managed to speak, but the expression of shocked wouldn't leave her face. In the other end of the staring the owner of the store was taken aback by the fact the the other knew her name and furthermore, said as if she knew her. Hermione's mind quickly started seeing through her memories trying to find at least one second of memory that had the blond in it, but found nothing, she was sure she had never seen the woman before. she would remember of such a person wouldn't she?

'I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" she managed to ask still trying to remember at the same time.

"you have no idea who I am?" The woman asked in a French accent but still surprised by the fact that she didn't remember the French woman her tone was almost of offended by it but sad at the same time. She got closer to the store owner trying to believe that she was indeed seeing the girl there in flesh and bones. As she drew closer to the brunette but stopped when heard the woman that had talked to her before.

"Jane! Come here please'' The French woman hesitated and she didn't recognize the name

"One second" Hermione answered Without breaking the eye contact

"I've got to go see what that's about'' she said measuring her words "But I'd like to talk to you, that is if You don't have anywhere to be." But turned away before the French woman could answer but hoped she would stay Even though she called her by her first name and nobody actually did that, in fact most people didn't even Knew her first name. she went on thinking about on her way to the counter.

After helping a costumer, Hermione quickly returned to the place she was before only to find a note on a book that was on the floor at the exact spot the elegant woman was before.

 _I'm truly sorry I couldn't wait for you_

 _to come back. But I too, would like to continue our talk._

 _Meet me at 8a.m. tomorrow at the coffee shop_

 _in front of central Park._

 _F. D._

Hermione read the beautiful handwriting paying attention to the signature.. F. D.

What did then stand For, who was this woman, how did she know my name so many questions running through her mind, it was 6. Pm. The store would soon be closed.

''Alicia, it's ok, I'll close for today. You can go home" she said waving her colleague goodbye.

With that, Alicia, that had been working with Hermione for the past year said her goodbyes and left Hermione all by herself wondering about the blond woman.

Hermione did everything she needed, closed the store and went upstairs but something deep inside her mind was telling her that sleeping tonight would probably be not so easy, if possible at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was thinking about whether or not to write from Fleur's Pov, decided to go on with Hermione's and if you really would like to see them I'll write it. I`m not good with descriptions in general, so I`m really sorry if it's difficult to picture the situation and the people.

Thanks for all the reviews, I always appreciate them and if you are confused or didn't understand any part, please say it.

 **chapter 2: Familiarity**

It was 6. a.m. when Hermione looked at the dock for the thousandth time that morning. She decided to already get dressed, she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she barely had some the previous night. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw the French woman's surprised face. she wasn't able to remember her either. The only word that she could use to describe what she was feeling ,other than tired considering the sleepless night, was frustrated. Not recognizing the woman was Killing her.

she decided to have breakfast there at the coffee shop the woman chose as a meeting spot. She already knew that place and liked the food there and the coffee was also great. Walking around NY always helped getting her head out of things.

when she got to the coffee shop she soon ordered her expresso, she needed caffeine so badly, she gust wanted that to help her keep her eyes open for the next couple of hours, she had also brought a book since she knew she would arrive early.

A couple of Expresses and some cookies, the time arrived and the brunette found herself looking outside trying to find any sign of the blonde.

8a.m. - nothing. Hermione looked around but no sign of her

8:15- still no Sign

8:30- still nothing and Hermione was halfway through the book

9:00- Hermione decided that one hour was long enough to wait for somebody she didn't know, she was disappointed, she would never find out who that woman was, probably she realized that she had confused and there was another Hermione.

She started organizing her things to go back to the store trying very hard not to be sad, she knew, deep down that a woman like that couldn't possibly know a woman like her. the owner of a small bookstore. Fung how things on her way to the coffee shop sounded So nice and Now on her way to her store everything sounded dull.

Getting to the store she found that Alicia had already opened it and was inside on the computer as usual.

"Morning Alicia"

"hey, morning Jane" she said getting up and getting something on the balcony "this was slipped under the door for you

"Hum, thanks" she got the envelope and headed to her apartment. "I'll be upstairs, if you need me"

"got ya"

Hermione took a look at the envelope in her hands and saw the letters F. D. on it and couldn't help smiling. She wasn't pissed at the blonde for not showing up, she probably had better things to do, it was New York after all. She went up opening the envelope and found a beautiful parchment inside, who uses one of those these days, she thought to herself again surprised by the French woman. She got and opened it, and it revealed one of the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen, so delicate, almost as if it had been drawn instead of written. It looked like something from another century. That woman was something else, not only drop dead beautiful, she still sent notes, used parchment and had a beautiful handwriting, all of those extremely hard things to find nowadays.

 _My sincere apologies for not being able to meet you at the coffee shop I suggested, as soon as something came up this morning and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it I asked someone to take this letter to your doorstep._

 _Please have in mind that I did not know where you live therefore I had it sent to the store I a met you since I realized you worked there._

 _I thought about going by the store later to see you however I don't want to impose it was clear to me that you do not have a clue about who I am and though I'd love to talk to you, that is if you are still willing you talk to a stranger such as myself._

 _I do not want to sound as if I were a stalker – I think that's the word you use it – so if you by any chance still want to meet me, I'll be at the Italian restaurant near that same coffee shop. Reservation for 8 p.m._

 _Truly sorry_

 _F.D._

Hermione failed miserably at trying to be mad at the other woman and while reading she couldn't avoid imagining a French accent. She sat on her red armchair close to the window, of her small living room, rereading the letter, she knew she was putting to much expectation in that encounter but up until the moment she saw that woman that thought she knew her, she realized how boring her life was, she had some friends but enjoyed being alone too, her friends always tried to get her to go out and dance, but she wasn't that type of person, every now and then she had to go specially for birthdays, that's when it hit her, it was the birthday of one of her friends and she promissed she'd drop buy, and it was that night of all nights. She couldn't miss her friends birthday to go meet up with a stranger, a very intriguing one.

Maybe she could swing by her friend and arrive late at the restaurant, no, she wouldn't be able to get out of the bar fast, but the woman had made reservations at a restaurant, she would be there all by herself with everyone looking, but then, that's what just happened to her at the coffee shop. But it was different wasn't it? A restaurant people don't go alone, coffee shops on the other hand people are often alone to read, study, relax or other things. Hermione was torn, what if she bailed on her friends and the French woman doesn't show up again. Then she would be pissed. What would she do?

 _What place is this? Is it a dream?_

 _Where am i? Hermionne was at a big room, really big, gigantic, with enormous tables full of young people, teenagers maybe, wearing some sort of robes, a lot of food, the ceiling well it looked like it didn't have one, she didn't know how she knew but she knew there was one there, she looked up and she could see the stars and clouds. What place was this? That's when a noise coming from an enormous door caller her attention, for a group of girls entering the fantastic room, wearing a type of silk blue dress. There was noise, but she couldn't understand a single word they were saying, she could only look. There were so many things to look, but she had a feeling she should be looking ate these girls, and out of the blue, there she was, the french woman only now she looked younger, 17, 18 tops. Was this a memory? It couldn't be, but she definitely didn't have the imagination to create all of these things she was seeing._

 _The blond didn't look at her, Hermione stood there frozen following the now french teenager. It was her Hermione was sure of it._

Her cellphone ringing, woke her up from the dream, she took a deep breath, she was trying very hard not to let go of the dream, it felt so nice, that place, so wonderful and cozy, even though there were very strange things around she didn't get scared, it held felt as if she belonged there. She opened her eyes for reality and saw her living room. Her plain old living room, seemed so ordinary compared to the rooms she'd just been in in her dreams. Her dreams, she focused on the words dream, that is what that was, it couldn't have been a memory, it jut couldn't.

She looked at the screen of her phone and saw who it was. "Hey Cass"

"That's a lot of enthusiasm right there huh jane" her friend joked from the other side of the line

"Sorry, I was sleeping" Hermione answered. Cassie was a good friend she didn't want her frustration toward the French girl to get in the way of her friendship, or her life for that matter.

"Oh, sorry jane, I just wanted to check up on you to see if everything is good for tonight" Hermione let out a sight

"Everything is good, I`ll be there, just tell me again what time it is?"

"9 p.m. I can drop by around that to pick you up"

"No, that's fine, I'll meet you guys there" Hermione quickly added

"Oh no, you`re not doing that again, dropping by is not a courtesy, is my way of assuring that you go this time"

"I said I`ll be there, and plus I'll be somewhere else, so it will be better for me to just go straight to the bar"She couldn't blame her friend for doing that, she had already used the excuse of going alone later and called to say she wouldn't be able to go minutes before the event.

"we'll see about that then, see you later Jane"

"See you, Cass" She rolled her eyes and turned to the screen of her phone, checked up some messages and her Facebook timeline, she decided to look at some pictures, she just wasn't in the mood to go to the store, she knew she had to eventually.

The day went by rather normal, and Hermione found herself having trouble deciding what to do. And her frown hadn't passed unnoticed by her employee

"a coin for your thoughts" Alicia said approaching a very concentrated Hermione sitting at one of the arm chairs around the store, it was around 5 and she hadn't come up to a solution to her dilemma. She was so focused she didn't listen to Alicia, neither asking nor approaching.

"Jane"Alicia carefully said when touching the brunettes shoulder to see if she was sleeping with open eyes, but almost had a heart attack when the other jumped from the chair and turned to her with a scared face. "Geez! Jane, you almost killed me, you ok?" Alicia had her hand on her chest

"You almost killed me Alicia, don`t sneak up on me like that ever again" She had trouble breathing, she looked at her partner, she was different somehow "did you do anything with your hair?"

"You nearly kill me and now ask me about my hair, always surprising me" she answered now calmer "yeah, I had it cut this morning before coming here" She said pointing to her black hair, she was asian descendant and had really straight hair, those that no matter what you did, it would eventually disappear and the hair would go back to normal, Alicia was always complaining about it, how she couldn't even make a ponytail without falling down less than an hour later.

"it looks nice" She said sitting again, her mind going again to her problem

"So what it is in your head that let you so quiet all day long" Alicia asked as casually as she could

What the heel Hermione thought, she could use an outsider's view

"Just that I met someone that invited me to dinner but at the same time I've got a birthday thing going on, and I promised I would go this time, but I also really want to meet the other person." She finished.

"You've got a date?!"She widened her eyes and a big smile "Way to go, jane. And here I thought you would die single

"what?! Date? What date, I never said that" Hermione looked puzzled

"well, you said a person invited you to dinner, what else could it be?" It was all very logical in Alicia's head

"that's not a date" The idea was absurd "its just a family friend that I haven't seen in ages, but won't be here for long, and I wanted to catch up" She was amazed with how fast she managed to come up with that lie, telling the truth wasn't an option, and coming to think about her choice of words, it did sound as a date.

"oh" Hermione could see the disappointment in the other woman`s eyes, was she really that pathetic in love matters? "Sorry, it just humm. Forget it, can't you arrive late at one of them, probably the birthday thing?"

"well thinking about it, they are 1 hour apart and the dinner is first, at 8, then the birthday celebration is at 9, I guess I could arrive late there, it would give me 1 hour and something to have dinner" She said but thinking at the same time trying to see if it was time enough to talk to the mysterious woman.

"I guess, that could work it isn't the best scenario but, given the situation, if you do want to go to both places then, it is the only way I see it working"

"that was very helpful Alicia, thanks." She turned around to the direction of her apartment "Do you mind closing today?

"No, totally fine"

"Thanks"with that Hermione headed to her apartment to get ready. It would be an eventful night.

It was 7:30, Hermione was already dressed up, she had to have in mind that she was headed to a bar after the restaurant, so she decided to wear her skinny dark blue jeans with a white sleeveless blouse with high heel shoes, she wasn't very comfortable with heels but all her friends were taller than her, and it really annoyed her. She looked at the mirror, and thanked for having gone to the hairdresser early the week, so her curly hair was restrained. She got to the conclusion that that was the best she could come up with, given her state of mind.

She went outside and took a cab, told the driver the name of the restaurant and hoped very hard that the French girl would be there this time.

All the way to the restaurant, flashes of her dream kept coming on her mind, the amazing room, the younger version of the French girl entering the same room. Whenever the flash came, she shook her head, she needed her concentration. Who was that woman, and how did she know her.

Arriving at the spot, she entered and walked to the person standing there with a book checking the reservations.

"Good evening, whose name is the reservation under?" The most natural question for the woman to ask, and one that Hermione did not have the answer to. She was about to start speaking, when she heard the French accent that had been tormenting her mind, behind her.

"That would be under the name of Fleur Delacour." The blond woman appeared beside Hermione but didn't look at her.

The moment she did, after the reservation was found and the maitre`d came calling for them, Hermione could see in her eyes, her face that she was having a hard time finding words or deciding how to greet the brunette. Hermione decided to start things off

"Fleur Delacour, had been wondering what the FD stood for, Good evening Miss Delacour" Hermione decided to follow the formal path, since the woman was dressed all formal herself, black pants, high heel black shoes with an elegant pearl blazer. Hermione tried to act natural.

"Fleur, please" the blonde managed to speak.

They got to their table and sat, looking at one another, both analyzing the other. Neither spoke for a good couple of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dinner ended up being longer than I had planned.

Your opinions on anything will be appreciated, specially theories

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3 – Dinner with a stranger

"Would you like to place your orders now?" The maitre`d asked, bringing both women back to reality

Both of them blinked more than once trying to adjust to the moment, neither spoke

"Perhaps I should come back in a couple of minutes"with that said, he turned and left the two girls still not knowing what to say. Fleur took a deep breath and began.

It was very clear to Hermione that this Delacour girl was struggling to find words, and the fact that she wouldn`t look the brunette in the eyes was also nerve wracking, she had to understand why she had such an effect on the French woman.

"Just to be sure, you absolutely, have no idea who I am." She said in a questioning tone and the other woman nodded. The blonde took a deep breath.

Feeling that it could take a while for a conversation to actually start, Jane felt necessary to say she would have to leave early, maybe that would make the other woman talk faster.

"Before we start, whatever this is" Fleur raised a questioning look. "I`m gonna have to leave early"

"Oh, I see" even tough she tried very hard, Fleur wasn't able to hide the disappointment. "I'm sorry if I don't handle things right" Fleur didn't know what to say, how to say what se had to say, and Jane was growing impatient, and Fleur could see that.

"Look, Miss Delacour" Fleur was opening her mouth when the waiter came back to ask about he order.

"What`s the house special?"

"That would be our famous bouillabaisse"

Fleur looked at Jane to see if she anything against the dish, since she didn't see a rejection, she decided to ask for both of them.

"I'm not sure I'll have time to eat" She said reluctantly, she was starting to get disappointed at that evening.

"Silliness, we'll order anyway, if it happens that you have to leave early, it happened. She signed to the waiter to bring the famous dish to them both. Kind of bossy of her, Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes, that dinner was going nowhere, and yes the French woman was intriguing to say the least, as well as extremely beautiful and above all, didn't look at all as if she belonged at any part of jane's life.

Fleur could see the frustration on the brunette's face but was lost, she hadn't thought that through. She was making a fool of herself and she could sense a shift on the air and hoped that it was simply the difference of the climate in America.

"Mi.." She started saying Miss but corrected herself as soon as she saw the face on the Blonde. "Fleur, are you sure I am this girl"She tried, one last time, to make the other say something, she couldn't just stay there looking at the beauty, it was making her nervous. It was like she was being thoroughly analyzed by her. Her eyes wouldn't leave hers and she couldn't stare back, her gazing blue eyes were just too much, it was as if she could her inside, read her mind even, The French woman passed a calm image, serious, too serious if you ask her.

Jane had to get out of there. The staring was too much, if only she knew that the other was as nervous as her.

"Hum.. I" She lowered her head "I need to go to the ladies' room, if you'll excuse me" She stood up not really waiting for the other part to to say anything, but she could still feel the blue eyes on her, did he lose her voice, why wasn't she saying anything.

Jane was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize that basically everybody at the restaurant was looking at her table, as if they were looking at something from a different world.

At the bathroom, Jane looked at the mirror trying to see if there was anything different about her, but she just looked plain old Jane. Messy hair, no shampoo was actually able to control it. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to go out and meet the stranger. When she was about to grab the doorknob she heard a loud _boom_ from the restaurant, she paused, there was silence, she held her breath, not a single sound. She withdrew her hand afraid of what was on the other side, she cursed herself for no bringing her cellphone with her.

She closed her and slower than she thought possible for her she got closer to the door. She could hear some noise but it was all so low. Like whispers, she pressed her right ear hard against the door. And the sound were getting louder she wondered and feared the it was because whoever was making the sounds was getting closer to the bathroom or just speaking louder. She wanted to run away but she also wanted to understand how a room full of people suddenly became so quiet. She heard a voice. She stepped closer, pressed harder against the door.

 _I'm not an enemy_

Jane was certain that it came from a woman, a very old woman, and with a very strong British accent.

 _Never seen you as one_

She heard the French woman reply. The tone was amicably but the tension was clear

 _So why are you in a defensive position? May I ask_

 _I don't suppose you would enter a muggle restaurant so far from home just for a chat, now would you?_

 _I don't suppose so._

 _What are you doing here professor?_

Jane thought about the sentence, professor? Jane has always been a logic person always trying to understand things around her, and the fact that all this wasn't making even a little bit of sense was killing her inside out, she wanted to understand the puzzle that the French lady turned out to be.

 _Straight to the point as always. Fair enough. You've got to stop seeing her._

 _Why would I do that?_

 _You would have to trust me, that is._

 _What if I chose not to?_

 _If you care about her, you should let her leave her life._

Jane cold sense that they were approaching each other, the tension was getting thicker and the conversation was very hard to understand, who were they talking about? Could it be her?

 _That is not her life!_

She was losing control

 _It is now, and you and me, our world. We're not part of that anymore. If you get closer to her, it will only bring her pain. Leave Hermione be._

At the sound of her name her eyes went as wide as possible, she clenched her teeth hard not to make any sound, when all she really wanted was to open the door and ask what the bloody hell was going on.

 _I knew I wasn't crazy. I found her, even though I wasn't looking for her._

 _Let me ask you one thing Miss Delacour. What do you want to do here? Tell her all about a life, she doesn't even think it exists, all the things she doesn't know. Can't you see the conflict you're going to put her through._

Jane was at the edge of a heart attack, too much information, he didn't understand why she was holding herself back. Deep down she knew that if she opened that door there was a chance that would never hear the end of that conversation. She needded to know what that was all about.

 _I..._

The French woman couldn't explain, and Jane desperately needed to know.

 _You don't have an answer, do you? I suggest, you find that answer if you truly wanted to turn her life upside down, cause that, my dear, is what you're trying to do._

Jane heard what she assumed was one of them moving

 _Wait Professor. I need to ask then, why she doesn't remember all that. I can take the fact that she doesn't remember me although that hurt my ego, considering who I am. Her life, why professor? What happened to her?_

YES! That's the question that was midway down jane's throat, threatening to come out any minute.

 _That my dear is a secret I swore I would take to my grave and I do intend to keep it. I am here merely trying to spare that little girl, that all she's ever going to be to me, of the mess you intend to put her in._

Jane closed her eyes as tight as she could, her fists just as tight around the doorknob, almost hurting herself, when suddenly it was like everything went back to normal, she could hear conversation and blabbering and people walking. She quickly opened her eyes, went to the mirror and blinked several times trying to wake up, cause the only logical reason in her mind was that it was all a dream. She took a very deep long breath and went out the door, pausing a bit trying to locate the blonde. When she found her, she could see that she was in deep thoughts. She approached the table, calmly thinking about what to say, should she ask her what that was about? She was pretty sure that the scene wasn't meant for her to listen. She could play dumb and see where it took her. Her mind going miles per hour as she was getting closer to the table. Let's play dumb.

"Sorry it took me so long" Honestly she had no idea how long she took there, but her dish was already served. "That's ok" She heard the other say, not looking her in the eyes. "is there something wrong" that seemed to bring the other woman back to reality. When she did like up and their eyes met. The blue in her eyes was darker, almost sad. She wanted to ask, to comfort, although she didn't understand why the fact of the blonde being sad bothered her so much.

"Why do you ask?" She frowned, her face was like a doll's, so clean, almost like porcelain.

"You seem distant" She measured her words.

"I was hum..." Looked like she wasn't the only one paying attention to the words. "Thinking about the Hermione I knew" She was hesitating, Jane could see. "Maybe that really wasn't you."

Jane couldn't believe, after all that, could it have been that _Professor_ , changed her mind, she couldn't let the French woman go.

"And what made you suddenly believe me?" Jane had no idea how much control she had in her until that dinner.

"One last question though, that is, if you want to answer" She said turning to get something from her bag. A piece of cloth, apparently. She handed it to Jane that got it and at the exact moment her eyes understood the image in front of her - It looked like a crest, there was a golden lion in the center and the background was red and gold – Her mind automatically went back to her dream, that image was there big and bright she knew that, it was the same lion on the wall, huge wall. What did that mean, that wasn't a dream? The woman could read thought, what was happening? She didn't say anything, she just stared at the piece of cloth in her hand, hyperventilating, her head hurting, her heart racing. "is this familiar to you" Jane knew the other wasn't dumb, her reaction wasn't one of a person that didn't recognize the object. But she honestly didn't know what it was.

"I honestly have no idea what it is, I mean, other than being a lion." She tried to be as honest as she could, as soon as she saw how the blonde reacted -her eyes halfly closed Jane couldn't find a word in her mind to describe the look, not sadness, frustration , nor that either. Tired that was the look. It was clear now, the blonde was clearly tired. "care to explain?" she tried to encourage a conversation she could not, would not, let this dinner be over without getting some answers.

"If you're really being honest, than it is nothing to you." she paused lifted her glass and took a sip, making again Jane came back to reality and see that their divine wa still there probably getting cold by now. She decided to give a minute to the french lady, she got her fork and took a bite. Not for one second stop looking at the blonde from the corner of her eyes. that thing was delicious. "I'm glad you liked the food" Flew had a smirk on her face. "you see, this is the symbol :..one of the symbols from a-.. club at a school I visited and where" Every word was being carefully chosen by the blonde. "I met Hermione"

One more time that night she went back to what she had thought was a dream. The big room full of people, the lion on the wall with three more symbols. People wearing robes and the group of women , in blue and then Flew. that stranger that was becoming more and more familiar by the second.

"what's that noise?" Fleur asked trying to locate the source of the sound tha Jane quickly recognized as being her ringtone.

"that's my cellphone" she checked and saw Cassie's name on the screen and failed to see the strange look on Fleur's face

"Hey Cass" she was answering but trying to hold back a laugh when she looked at the blonde that was frowning back at her as if she didn't understand the situation and Jane found herself frowning back. they must look like idiots now

"Earth to Jane Are you there?"

"di, sorry, yeah I'm here"

"I hope here is the bar"

"No not yet, but I'll be there soon"

"you'd better come"

"I told you already, I'm gonna be there, Jesus Cassie"

"ok Miss, I'm sorry for trying to help you Keep your social life going" she sounded hurt but Jane didn't want to go, she knew she had to though.

"I didn't mean to be that harsh, I'm sorry, but I already said that $m going and plus nobody arrives on time."

''Alright then, I'm already on my way"

"see you there"

"see ya, bye"

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to leave soon "she turned to the blonde

"I see,as soon as we finish our dinner I guess we can part ways" fleur said looking her half eaten dinner

"I'm sorry Am not who you thought I was" she said looking down, she didn't want to see those blue eyes that moment. She knew she was who the blonde though that she was that Hermione. But she also was a horrible liar. And by the looks of it., the blonde had taken into consideration the previous conversation and decided to let her didn't want that she wanted to know about what life she belonged despite the mentioned pain.

"Ohno, don't be" Fleur reached her hand, Jane first felt the urge to withdraw her handbut as soon as their hands touched, there was a certain familiarity. "How could you possibly be in control of who you are or aren't?" Jane swallowed a lump she had no idea was there. As soon as fleur saw it she stopped the contact. "I'm sorry"

"No, big deal"

they finished their dinner almost at the same time and fleur asked for the tab. Jane made moves to get her wallet but the blonde stopped her.

"I invited you, my treat" And Jane let her wallet in the bag

"thank you"

"No, thank you, for a lovely evening" Jane started laughing and fleur looked at her puzzled

"Don't get me wrong, but this was hardly lovely. You claimed you knew me, I went to the bathroom and you decide that you were mistaken all along" sh said that half Laughing. then the French woman laughed as well.

"that does make sense" Both were now laughing when the tab arrived. fleur paid, They stood up and headed to the door

In front of the entrance. Jane didn't want to part ways. She just couldn't let the other go. She knew the blonde was hiding stuff, she had to find out.

"Do you want to come with me?" That was crazy, she knew that. Maybe if the got to know each other, shewould eventually reveal the truth. She could see that the other woman was pondering the invitation. She need to push harder. "c'mon, clearly you aren't from here" fleur smiled, Jane found that she liked making the other smile. "Let me show you around, you say you know Hermione. Why don't ya let me show you Jane?" with that she lifted her hand. she saw those blue eyes looking at her hand and then her eyes and back to her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A** : A little bit of an inversion, this chapter will be from Fleur's POV. If you happen to think that it's too disconnected from what've written so far, please do tell me.

I tried to mix both Pov's, I hope I was able to do that in a clear way.

Then again reviews will be always great, I don't write that much so any help would be awesome, plus English is not my mother language.

Another thing, I've never written anything as fast as I wrote this chapter, had so many things to say about Fleur's mind.

Hope you enjoy, IDK if I'll be able to update anytime soon. I'll try to do it as fast as I can though.

 **Chapter 4: Acting**

The evening had been a torture just for being so damn close to Hermione, the brunette didn't have to do anything to make Fleur feel that way, so uncertain. Just being there was enough to make the blonde question every single word that she thought about saying. For so long had thought she was crazy for believing that she had indeed met this wonderful girl.

Truth be told, they were never close. Hermione has always catch Fleur's eye, since she first saw the curly haired little girl back at her first visit at Hogwarts. She had known for the very first second her eyes found those brown eyes that they were meant for each other. She had found the one, the one she had been looking for without knowing the missing piece she didn't know was missing. But the fact that the one was a girl, had caught her off guard. She didn't mind no, but the rest of the school might, and the brunette was so young, that's when she made her decision to let some time pass. To let the other grow, as for humans loving was more of a choice than was for her. Hermione, Fleur knew could be able to be happy with someone else, the mere thought of that was like passing a knife through her skin.

Every time she passed by the blonde she cut herself a little deeper. She knew she couldn't ruin this, and that year with everything, the fact that she would eventually return to her school, the tournament and Viktor Krum. How she hated those guts. How could she compete with a strong, handsome and nice boy. Hermione probably didn't even think about being with a girl. Truth that being a veela gave Fleur some power and she could have almost, almost anyone she wanted at her feet. It was usually very easy knowing if a person could not fall for her thrall, very few were those who were immune. Hermione was one of them, mates usually were, love had to be fought for, had to be earned, for that reason she knew she couldn't just go to Hermione and open her heart out. On her last day at Hogwarts she made a promise to herself, to once they were adults, to fight for the brunette, with all her strength. They would be together, she believed that, and that was all that made her go through the next years.

Eventually, she was able to have a few distraction with boys and girls, here and there, but her soul would be forever Hermione's. All of them fell for her, fell hard, it wasn't their fault and not really Fleur's either. The veela need that kind of relationship to survive, they needed the lust. Fleur knew it wasn't fair to those she chose to be with, she knew she was merely using them to pass time until the real thing was possible, but she also knew that if she didn't have that contact she would get weak, the veela in her blood would take control to get what she wanted, and that Fleur could not afford. It would be a disaster, she made a promise she intended to keep until it got to a time where it wasn't enough anymore, her body craved for a specific scent, one specific soul.

It was time, she needed to find Hermione, then again fate was cruel and the war came. Hermione being friends with Harry Potter was always in the middle of a dangerous situation. That's when she met Bill, such a nice guy, fell for her instantly and she had been so long without a persons, the animal inside her spoke louder, poor Bill, Fleur didn't want to use him, he was always so nice, gentle, understanding. It was easy being with him, she truly believed that he would've fallen for her without her thrall, sadly for him her heart wasn't for him. It hurt using him, but also hurt losing him, she made a friend, the first outside her family in forever. She decided to talk to him tell him that she didn't love him, she was going to when he showed a picture of his family and she recognized Hermione's friend. That was her chance to get close to her again, but that would mean that she had to use Bill. He wanted her to meet his family and friends, it was the perfect opportunity. She didn't want to, but it had been to long, he started talking about his siblings and when he got to Rony, her heart stopped at moment he said that his best friend Harry Potter and his girlfriend, would be there. Girlfriend. Hermione did find somebody. She had to do something, she couldn't let that go too far, Hermione didn't know any better, what she could have with Fleur. That knowledge only the veela had.

She decided to go and meet the Weasleys, she didn't fit there, but Hermione was there always with Rony, she found herself holding back not to attack him for touching Hermione. She decided to be around, that meant lie longer to Bill but she needed to be near the girl, she knew that of she broke things off with bill she wouldn't be around Hermione so easily, not with the war going on. It was for the best, she had to be close to the brunette.

When Hermione was kidnapped, Fleur felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, she wasn't even in the house when that happened, but due to their connection, she felt something was wrong. But suddenly it was like a nightmare, over a night she felt her inside being turned, the pain was horrible it was as if her memories of Hermione were trying to leave her. She wouldn't let, she couldn't. Their connection was part of her. Letting it go would be losing herself.

There was a war inside her she could feel her mind battling to keep the brunette within her, until she opened her eyes with bill waking her up. She kept saying that was screaming a name in my sleep, but he didn't know who it was, Fleur asked what name and he said what she already expected, Hermione, but her said that they didn't know anyone with that name. Fleur felt puzzled what did he mean by that, she asked about Rony's girlfriend and he said her name was Parvati something, it didn't matter, why didn't he remember Hermione? She spent the next week asking around, not a thing, not from Harry, Ronny even Ginny her best friend, it was as if Hermione had never existed. 2 years have passed since that day and Fleur have found nothing regarding the existence of that brunette that long before had captured her heart. She questioned herself, many times. In fact, even after their encounter at the book store, she wondered if that was really her or an identical person to one she had imagined, but her name was right. Hermione, although Fleur had never known she had a middle name, she found it strange for her to use it instead of her first name. But the feeling was there. The moment her eyes met hers. She felt everything she had felt before twice as strong.

At first she denied herself to pursue this feeling, then she was denied by whatever happened that made her disappear and be forgotten by everyone but her, she had just found out that Minerva McGonagall knew about her, so she wasn't crazy. She had been asked to let the brunette go, she had been told that it would hurt her. Fleur didn't want to hurt her, but how would tell her the truth hurt her so much. She had a lot to think about, and she just couldn't think straight with those brown eyes looking at her. Those eyes that since the first day, have been pulling her were now inviting her to join.

Fleur looked at Hermione's hand, waiting to be taken by hers. She wanted nothing more than just go, try and get to know this Jane. She never really got to meet Hermione, only through other people. There also another issue, this world, this muggle world she understood nothing about. She would have to act not to look a fool.

"I'm not really familiar with things and places around here" She admitted, ashamed. Lowering her eyes.

"I don't see a problem in that" Her voice was soft, she was being so nice despite Fleur crazy behavior. She felt guilt, she didn't want to lie, but she had no idea what the truth was, so much time thinking she was crazy for believing she had met the girl, and there was no record of her, no pictures her name was not found at school records her best friends didn't seem to recall she existed, kept saying that it was only the two of them at school. "If you don't like the place that's ok, I'm not a fan either, I'd rather stay and talk than go to a bar, but it's a friend's birthday and I cant miss." Fleur could feel that she wanted her to go. "But considering that I'm not who you think I am, and you want to go. That's ok too" With that Fleur saw the brunette raise her hand looking at the street, when she saw a yellow object, with wheels stopping, she had seen many of them around, she wondered what their name was. And the brunette opened the door, went in but stopped before entering it. "Last call Miss Delacour" She had absolutely no idea what she did to her calling her that way, playfully trying to make French accent, she couldn't help but smile. That moment she completely forgot her worries. _Okay I can do this, I can pretend being a muggle, I can pretend not knowing her, I can be with her and not hurt her._ It was almost as if she was convincing herself, she wanted to go.

She took a deep breath. Who was she fooling anyway. She walked in the direction of the yellow thing.

"Alright then, Herm... Jane" She corrected herself, she had decided that tonight was going to be about Jane, this life of hers, was she happy? Was she doing ok? If there was something Fleur knew was that Hermione back in school had a bright future ahead of hers, the smartest there.

-Mixed POV-

Jane could barely believe the French woman accepted, she wanted to understand that conversation she overheard. If she had had another life she deserved to know. She had always felt kind of empty, like her life didn't have a purpose. She loved her store and being around book but, she felt she could do so much more, she dropped out of college to open a book store on the other side of the planet and coming to think of it, wasn't sure why.

She started questioning everything about her, her life since she laid eyes on that blonde, she wasn't going to let her go away without getting some answers. But also couldn't let the blonde know she overheard the conversation, she would have to play her cards very well, she had to connect her 'dream', the conversation and the blonde. Hopefully they fit in one story.

"So where will we be going?" Fleur asked while adjusting in the cab. She was looking everywhere, analyzing everything. Jane felt a smile on her face, the blonde looked like a kid riding a car for the first time. She looked more interesting by the second.

"To a bar, not very far, Hale's. It Cindy's birthday and she loves there because they have karaoke" She started talking and reminded of something "Oh, put on you seat belt" She said already turning to get hers. She turned back to continue talking but found a Fleur with a puzzled look in the direction of her seat belt and then looking down at herself and back at her seat belt, as if she were trying to understand why She had that black thing around her and she didn't. "You can't find yours?" Fleur frowned and froze when Jane leaned over her. "Here I'll show you". Jane's body was over Fleurs so she could get to the other side of her to get the seat belt, their bodies touched. Jane knew that would happen, she was short after all, there was no way she could reach the other side without leaning that much but she could see the look on the blonde's face, her eyes wide open, her heart beating faster than she thought possible, breathing became harder and harder for the tall woman, the feeling of Hermione on her legs, so warm, she was frozen, she couldn't move an inch even if she wanted, she had absolutely no idea how much her body wanted the brunette, she was always being pulled to her, of course but that feeling. The warm felling sent her brain, her body her everything into overdrive. She came back to reality when she heard a click and looked in the direction of the sound and saw Hermione putting to pieces of an object, that was the heard seat belt she assumed, together. She looked up at the brunette, she wanted to ask what that was, why she needed to put it, what the name of that thing they were in, but she that she would sound stupid. She would have to be the hell of an actress if she wanted to be around her. "What is it, seen a ghost?"

"Reminded of something that is all, nothing much" Fleur could see that Hermione didn't believe her, but also didn't question her.

"Alright then, so..." Jane went back to telling about the night, she thought it was amusing how innocent and lost the French woman looked right at that moment. She didn't believe she had forgotten something, but she also didn't want to talk about the seat belt anymore, she assumed the movement was too much for the blonde, a stranger leaning over her that way. Probably too much. She went on and on about the birthday and the bar. The blonde listened carefully absorbing very bit of information. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but Fleur also had no idea of what half the things the brunette was talking about were. What were those things, she got some words she had never heard before, karaoke? Cellphone? Uber? Tv? She had a feeling that as much she would love being around Hermione, Fleur knew she would get a headache considering the amount of information she was about to receive.

"It stopped" Fleur felt the thing stop.

"Because we arrived"

Fleur looked outside as she was getting out and she heard a person screaming what sounded as 'taxi' and went in their direction, waited for them to get out and asked the man in the front part of that thing if it was free, he consented and the person entered. 'taxi' that was the name. Fleur saw Hermione give some paper to that man and turned to her.

"Let's go?" Fleur had a scary look on her face, jane couldn't help but try to comfort the other. When the blonde mentioned earlier that she wasn't familiar with things around here, might as well have said she didn't know things here. She looked so lost and Jane felt she was being responsible for a child that left home for the first time. But even though she still found it cute, the childish look. "They wont bite, I promise"

Fleur felt her face redden, feeling ashamed for being so lost, they weren't even at the bar and she was already looking like an idiot. The took a deep breath and went along. Following the brunette, when she was crossing the glass door with neon light all around with the name Hale's at the top.

 _Merlin help me_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Thanks again for the reviews and follows as well as favorites. For those who read my other stories I do intend to finish them but I've got to get this fleurmione thing out of my system, ever since I found out about this ship – believe me when I say that it hadn't crossed my mind – I'm completely in love with how perfect they can be for each other with some amazing fics that I came across and eventually had this idea that I've been writing about. I just cannot stop thinking about this pair.

Also, I've just joined wattpad and I'll be posting this story there as well, and I intend to update there first since it's an easier platform for me to write and update (on mobile devices) hopefully that allows me to write more often

Chapter 5: At the bar

Upon entering the bar, Fleur needed a minute to adjust to the place, too much information going on. She blinked a couple of times, to be sure that what she was seeing was real, there were some rectangles on the wall, four to be exact, located a different parts of the room, that even though looked small from the outside, was quite big. Full of people all around, some tables on one side and a long balcony on the other with the bartenders, everything felt so artificial. She saw people flirting all around, and all sorts of drinks too, colorful one. On the shiny rectangles on the walls there was something moving, it reminded her of the pictures but this one had more movement. She didn't realize but she stopped walking and that caused Hermione to pull her.

"They're right there, the noisiest table probably" Fleur looked at her and then in the direction she was pointing

She saw a group of girls sitting around a round table. There were six girls from where she could see. They were laughing, kinda loud if you asked her. When she took a closer look she almost froze, at the sight of a red haired girl, that was oh so similar to Ginny, Fleur had to shake her head to see it better, that would be just impossible. There were also two blondes, one taller than the other. The shorter was focused on the object on the wall she had yet to find out the name without looking like a fool. The taller blonde was vigorously talking and laughing with a short girl with brown wavy long hair, lighter than Hermione's, next to her. She was interrupted from her moment when she saw the red haired girl waving her hands. She looked at Hermione that smiled back at her, she smiled back, she couldn't help. Her smile grew even larger when she felt Hermione's hand on hers, pulling her towards the table where her friends were, when they were close she dropped Fleur's hand that immediately struggled not to reach the brunette's hand, disliking the loss of contact. She had to be patient, that wasn't the Hermione she met. She was there to simply see if the girl was happy with this life, if she were then, Fleur would go back to hers, at least she knew that Hermione was okay and happy.

"And she came! Ladies and gentlemen, get ready" the red haired said in her direction

"Very funny Cassie" Fleur saw Hermione saying before hugging the red haired so called Cassie.

"I said I would come, and I hope it isn't a problem, but" Fleur sensed Hermione turning in her direction and got closer "I brought a friend" With this Hermione pointed in her direction and then to the girls while presenting

"The funny girl here is Cassie, then we have, Lucy Mandy Jenny Sarah" She was saying and pointing and names were never Fleur's strength but she prayed she could remember all of them. "and the there's Cammie the birthday girl." She said going for another hug this time, hugging that Cammie, the one that was the most similar to Hermione, but the hair was lighter and wavy while Hermione's was still the untamed curly hair, although it was more shiny than Fleur recalled.

"Happy birthday" Fleur said awkwardly, uncertain of how to act around those girls.

"And girls this is Fleur" Hermione paused thinking how to introduce fleur. "A family friend that is spending some time here"

That was actually a good one, Fleur was impressed. She saw the girls each reacting in a different way, some only smiled, some waved saying hi, but the other brunette, taller than the birthday girl with straight hair, just looked at her, that was something different about that look, Fleur felt as if she were being examined, analyzed even. She was in for a long night.

Where have I gotten myself into "So..." She felt somebody turning to her "Where are you from?" Who was that one? I can't remember her name. is it Lucy? Jenny? t sin't Cammie, that's the birthday girl, talking to Hermione and Cassie is the Ginny muggle clone, I give up.

"A small village in France" The girls' eyes opened and Fleur couldn't help but frown. she felt like a poster on the wall being observed. Is there something on my face? That girl needed to stop doing that, Fleur was starting to get nervous.

"And what brings you to the big apple?" the brunette rested her elbow on the table and supporte her chin with her hand, showing interest.

"Hum... I..." That was hard

"Stop Haressing her Lucy!" It was a relief knowing the girls name, and a bigger one being saved from the interrogation.

"Just being friendly jane, no biggie" Lucy raised her hand as in 'I'm innocent'. that made Fleur grinn, it was a little funny the way she said. "See!" She pointed at Fleur who now raised her eyebrows in surprise "She's ok"

"I know you all too well Lucy" Jane's eyes were focused on Lucy's they were talking through stares, and Fleur really wanted to know what that was about, Jane was getting closer to her, but not once getting her eyes off of Lucy's. She felt her shoulder tingling as Janes left hand touched her. She looked at her to see why and Jane got really close to her, she could smell her perfume, jasmine, very suttle but given the proximity, there was no doubting it. "Do you want anything to drink?" She said now looking straight into Fleur's eyes

"Damm, and here I was thinking I'd be the one getting her a drink" Lucy said what Fleur could only see as a playful tone, jane rolled her eyes "Just ignore her"

"Hum... ok" Fleur really hated feeling insecure but she was completely lost, all these people, she could feel their looks on her skin, she wanted to acto normal and not afraid, she took a mental note to be firm. "What have they got here?" good job she thought to herself, simple normal and direct question, she didn't know what to ask, but a butterbeer would probably be out of the menu, considering the place and as well as wine, the only muggle drink she knows.

"All sorts of drinks and soda" That didn't help, quickly looking around to see what the girls were drinking, she had never seen any of that before. So many colors in the glasses that they looked more like an ornament than a drink. "I'll have whatever you have"

Jane waved her hand calling for a waiter.

"sex on the beach, please" Jane asked the waiter, pointing between her and Fleur, which only added to the confusion. Fleur's eyes opened so much that it almost hurt. Jane laughed when she saw the look on Fleur's face

"What did you say?" She had to have heard it wrong, that couldn't be right, tehy were talinking about driks not sex

"What's wrong?" Jane squeezed her hand thatw as still on her shoulder.

She couldn't say anything, she really wnated to ask why she was talking about sex when she said she would have drinks, and as if sex wasn't a weird enough word to come up in such a situation, there was the beach. She was overthinking things, she regreted not having taken all the muggle related subjects back at school. She needed to ask, Jane didn't seem to understand her confusion. Fleur leaned closer to her ear.

"What was that that you ordered?" She asked in a very low tone of voice

"Sex on the beach? What? you don't like it?" She asked concerned

"It's just that" finding words was very hard, she looked around geting time and caught one of thee girls staring at her, studying her.

"What?" She asked again pulling her back, why was that girl looking at her in that way

"Sorry, I never drank it" She said all at once

"It's okay, you don't have to finish it if you don't like it" She gave her a smile that made Fleur's heart skip a beat. She wasn't crazy, that was Hermione Granger, from the golden trio, the smartest wich of her time. When Fleur returned the smile, Hermione Smile greweven wider

"okay then" She turned to face the other girls. Lucy had gone up to talk to a girl at another table and Hermione sat in her place, by Fleur's side.

It was her chance to talk, The French woman was clearly struggling with the place, she looked around to see her friends. They were all enterteined with something or someone, in Lucy's case. Except, Mandy, she was looking at Fleur, She had always been very quiet, not quieter than Jane, but quiet nonetheless. She had gone to a boarding school all her life, but every summer she would be with her friends. She was the one Hermione knew the least, but since she would only see her at this types of gathering, it didn't really make a difference. The way she was lookng at Fleur bothered her. She tried to ignore it and just talk to the french woman that had been consuming her thoughts for the las few days.

"If you're not confortable here, we can go"

"No, you've just asked for drinks"

"That is true" She adjusted herself on the chair "Sorry about Lucy" She said pounting to the brunette that was now talking to a blonde very closely. "She hits on anything that can walk"

"I'm anything?" Fleur tried to sound shocked, she couldn't help but joke at it.

"What? noo, I didn't meand it like that, you're beautiful, you're not just anything, heey" She stopped once she realized that Fleur was now laughing and that was just the blonde teasing her.

"Sorry, you're face was funny. That's okay, I know how to handle myself although I wasn't axpecting to be hit on by a girl." She tried to sound natural, but she knew that in the muggle world, or so she had heard, same sex couples weren't seen as natural as in the wizarding world. So that was really a surprise, but well she had the Veela blood what would only make it even more obvious that people would hit on her, she just wished they weren't as annoying as the wizards.

"Flash news" Jane said and Fleur frowned "This is a gay bar"

That caugt her off guard. she looked around again and to her surprise the tabled they were mostly the same sex, tehre would be only boys or only girls, or mostly so. All the couples that were talking intemately or kissing were the same sex, she just felt really dumb for not noticing it eralier,

"I feel really stupid now" Jane smiled

"Don't worry" The drinks arrived, they were orange and redish, beautiful. "Here, taste it" jane handed her on of them. Fleur took a sip "woow, this is good" She said taking another sip, this time bigger.

"Slow down there, I'm not sure I can carry you out if you pass out"

Why would I pass out? Merlim this thing really is good

"So, this is a gay bar" Fleur checked

"Yep, not avery popular one though, it's more private compared to the other ones around here

"That means you're gay?" She took another big sip and Jane narrowed her eyes

"To be at agay bar, you need to be gay?" She inclined her head questioning

"No, not have to, but one would only assume right" Why am I speaking so naturally now

"You have a point, Cammie is gay and it's her day so, she chooses wherever she wants to celebrate and we follow" Jane took a quick sip, She noticed that Fleur's drink was almost finished, she was going to get drunk. "You'd better sloww down on that" she poited to the drink

"But I want another one" She had just finished

"Are you sure? these things are strong"

"What do you mean strong? how can a drink be strong?" That really didn't make sen in her mind. She didn't wait for jane to order again, she herself waved her hand immitating the brunette and asked for another drink. "You still haven't answered my question

"What question?"

"Are you gay?" As far as Fleur's memory could go, she was in a relantionship with Ron, a boy.

"Nop" She said quick andFleur felt like being punched, she would have to work harder, she wasn't going to let her go this time. Her confidence was growing inside of her, she didn't know how.

"Lucy?" She asked about the girl that was hitting on her.

"Bi, like I said she hits on everybody, boy or girl, hell, even young or old" She rolled her eyes.

"Jane, help here" cassie called and Fleur couldn't help but feel sad, her eyes were getting fuzzy, so she decided to go to the bthroom. She didn't notice but someone followed her.

She found her way to the bathroom and put her hand on the sink for support, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes she heard another peson coming into the place.

"You're Fleur Delacour, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short but I'll compensate on the next one**

 **Soo from the next chapters on I'm gonna talk about the wizard world in North America BUT I do not have much information about it so I'm gonna go with my imagination. The school and most things related I'll try to find online however most information about wizards in America are around 1920 for what I've seen, what doesn't help me.**

 **Question: muggles = no-maj but what about muggleborn? does anybody know a word for that?**

 **CHAPTER 6: FRIEND OR FOE**

"you're Fleur Delacour, aren't you?"

Clearly this girl knew who she was, even though it was a question. she was Fleur Delacour and there was no denying it.

"I didn't realize I was famous in this area" Fleur turned and saw that was one of Hermione's friends. the shorter blonde, she wasn't as blonde as Fleur, you could see different colors at the top of her head, darker kind of blonde. It suited her well. _I should've paid more attention to their names._

"I wouldn't say famous, just that I'm very interested in Magical Creatures and you probably know that it's hard not to pass by your family's name while studying that field" The only thing Fleur did was raise an eyebrow while carefully deciding how to act, this woman or girl, she seemed to be the youngest on the table, knew not only her name but also her lineage, she wasn't being offensive but not exactly friendly as well.

"It doesn't seem to be fair, you knowing so much about me but I barely know your name?" Fleur decided to level the field, that girl knew a lot about her a she couldn't even remember her name, Lucy was the bi one, Mandy? jenny? _I think I'm gonna create a list, it was easier when hermione had only 2 friends_

"Fair enough, I'm Jennifer but people call me Jenny" The girl raised a hand.

She was shorter than Fleur, maybe as tall as Hermione, Fleur wasn't sure. Her eyes were blue but almost gray, not a lot of emotion in them, perhaps she wasn't enjoying her time here, or was thoughtful. Fleur couldn't help but analyze her, she knew who she was and that gave her an advantage that Fleur didn't approve of. She knew better than to start spilling out things and asking questions out loud, anyone could hear.

"Fleur Delacour, but just Fleur is fine" They shook hands. Something about that greeting just wasn't natural. Both were after information but neither wanted to give away anything important.

"okay, Fleur. Can I ask you what you're doing here?"

"Her...Jane invited me to come" Fleur said with a 'wasn't that obvious' face and also trying to hide the fact that she almost said Hermione. she knew what Mandy meant but she was great a keeping information, that was very handy in her line of work.

"Is it your first time here?" she kept asking more questions and Fleur was getting tired of dodging.

" never been to New York before" two could play that game

"you seemed a bit lost back there" she moved her head in the direction of the door

"what do you mean lost?"

"You're not familiar with non-magical related things" Fleur looked around and at the door making sure nobody was listening.

"You're getting defensive" Jenny said raising her hands. "Look, I mean no harm, I was just... happy, I don't know" Fleur was confused, she needed to decide if that girl was a friend or foe, and she had to decide fast. "Relieved maybe, that I found a person I can be myself here" That what it was all about, she was probably the only witch around her family and friends, a muggle-born just like Hermione.

"What exactly are you looking for here?" That came out harsher than what she had intended.

"Forget it, it was nothing" The sadness in her eyes made an impression, Fleur noticed she had hurt her, she felt bad and she didn't even know the girl. Jenny started walking in the direction of the door when Fleur grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry" She said but the girl didn't look at her, still facing the door. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I don't know why but I'm finding hard to control my emotions tonight" She sighed "Again, I wasn't supposed to tell you that" She was frustrated, about everything.

"It's probably the alcohol, I saw you drinking very fast out there" Jenny said slowly turning.

"What do you mean?" Fleur genuinely asked

"That drink, sex on the beach, is very strong and you drank it too fast." There was no emotion in her voice, she was just stating facts, but Fleur saw something, the possibility of getting information about this world. Ask questions without looking like an idiot because this girl, Jenny knew why she didn't understand theses things. She pushed a little further.

"Jane said that too, but how can a drink be strong?" Jenny took a deep breath.

"Too much alcohol means strong, alcohol messes with our head, our brain" She rolled her eyes

"Then why do you people drink something that messes up with the brain?" That just seemed nonsense.

"How are you feeling now?" When Fleur opened her mouth she interrupted her. "I don't mean physically, I mean mentally"

"I don't know what kind of answer you want" Jenny got closer

"Are you sad?"

"No, actually I'm happy" It was weird for Fleur to be on the other side, she was the one analyzing people at work, now she felt defenseless. She also felt at ease.

"Your worries?"

"They don't look so important" That was weird

"Some say that you drink to forget your problems, it makes you feel happy" She began explaining, but she had a hard time following. "When you drink, you can't think clear then you do and say things that you normally wouldn't, some things are stupid and normally you would be to shy to do, others brave and you would be too weak to do. Among other things."

"Now it doesn't look so bad" This alcohol thing isn't simple.

"A little bit isn't, the problem is that it's addictive, you drink and drink until you do something really stupid that you'll regret after or you pass out"

"So, no more drinking the sex thing?" Jenny laughed at that Fleur was glad she broke the ice, from before.

"Well, not that people would believe but there's a slight chance that you say something you shouldn't about our world. So I suggest you stop that and order either water or food, it helps"

 _Maybe I should keep this girl around, she seems nice and too young to be here._

"How old are you?" Fleur could see the dark blonde was surprised by the question. "You look very young, too young to be here"

"17, but Cammie is my cousin and she convinced my parents to bring."

It was crystal clear that she didn't want to be here.

"Your, cousin, Cammie, does she know about you?" She didn't know how these things worked, muggles don't know about it but what happens to family then, she always wanted to ask this question to Hermione, but now Jenny would do it.

"Only parents are allowed to know, and I can only talk about limited things" The sadness in her voice was palpable.

"I feel like I should say sorry"

"That's ok" She was going to continue but the door opened and Fleur smile as soon as she saw hermione's face through the door

"I was starting to get worried" She entered but stopped as soon as she saw Jenny. "Oh, Sorry, didn't know you were here, am I interrupting something?" She looked straight into Fleur's eyes.

"No, we were just talking" Hermione wasn't pleased with that answer, Jenny was never one to talk, or interact at all with other people at all for that matter. There was something there, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm gonna go back" Jenny said already turning and leaving the two girls behind, a disappointed Fleur that wanted more answers and a suspicious Jane that was trying to understand how the girl that had never talked further than hi hello suddenly felt talkative with a French stranger that so happened to know things about her life she had yet to understand.

"What did you do?" Jane asked.

"Do what?" Jane studied the french woman's face, if she were lying she was great at playing dumb.

"Get her to talk?"

"I did nothing I swear" She gestured surrender "She was the one who followed me here and started talking." That was true Fleur thought to herself.

"Cammie has been trying for years to get her to socialize with us or any other living being and she barely says hi, you're telling me she followed you and started talking to a complete stranger?" Tat just didn't make sense, quickly Jane tried to remember all the times she saw Jenny, not once was she engaged in a conversation, and they had been in the bathroom for more almost an hour.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh my, she was just telling me to reduce the drinking and other related matters just popped up, why all the reaction anyway?" They switched places now Fleur was the one closer to the door. "I'll be returning to table if you don't mind" As soon as she closed the door behind her she though that it was close, she could have overheard them talking. She decided to stop the alcohol thing and follow Jenny's advice and order some food.

 _That was weird, Jenny never, never talked_ Jane was lost in her thoughts going out of the bathroom, that Fleur woman was more than she was letting and she would find out the truth behind her or her name wasn't Hermione Jane Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I get more and more convinced that I suck at choosing chapter titles. Please tell if they match.

I'm actually impressed with the size of this chapter, kinda big, not sure if so big is good.

Once more thank you for all the follows and favorites and specially those of you who find tie to review and tell your point of view.

I do take into consideration your opinions, so please do tell me them.

 **Chapter 7: Frustration + Alcohol**

 _What? She wasn't there_ before Jane thought on her way to the table when she saw jenny sitting beside Fleur, something inside her changed, she was feeling something, that she couldn't name.

Jenny turned her head that was previously facing Fleur as soon as Jane reached the table and that movement hadn't passed unnoticed.

The waiter passed with some shots and Jane grabbed two putting one in front of her and another in front of the French woman, who looked puzzled and to jane's surprise she turned to Jenny as if asking a question with her eyes, was she asking if that was a good a idea to Jenny? jane clenched her fist and snapped back to reality once she felt her own nails hurting her. What was that feeling.

She couldn't understand the voiceless dialog between those two but Fleur wasn't really willing to drink the shot, Jane then got both and drank one after the other, and that caught the attentions of some of the other girls.

"Woow, hey Jane, haven't seen you drink like that in a long time" The red haired said, Fleur recalled her as Cassie, looking closely now she wasn't all that similar to Ginny, her face was thinner and her green eyes were darker, the hair color though was identical.

"Yeah well, you wanted me to party right?" She knew she shouldn't be drinking like that but was soo tired of the game, Fleur wouldn't say a thing, open up at all, and she had to befriend Cammie's weird cousin. She had thought about getting her drunk and so she would say something, it was horrible but no so much if she was having fun right, it was just a consequence, normal one for a bar. Jenny wasn't going to let that happen, now she was the one that was getting drunk she could already feel different, lighter.

"That didn't end well the last time J" Cassie put her arm on Jane's shoulder.

"What's happening?" Fleur whispered to Jenny

"I don't know, looks like Jane's trying to get drunk, I think she wanted you to get drunk too, by the way she was giving you drinks" She said eating the french fries she convinced Fleur to eat, she really liked those yellow sticks that Jenny explained were made of potato.

"That's the thing you talked about back there right?" She was talking to Jenny but her eyes weren't leaving Hermione. Who was now raising her tone with her friend

"Do you think she knows?" Jane was up to an idea "So getting you drunk you would talk?"

"Believe me, she doesn't know" _I wish she knew._

"So she just wants to have fun or maybe create courage to do something, people also drink for that"

"So its like a potion, that gives people courage?" Were those drinks potions, she wondered.

"No, I mean" Jenny corrected herself in the chair. "It doesn't give you courage literally, but it makes your judgement kinda cloudy so you do things you wouldn't normally do because of consequences, because now you can't really think, so you forget the consequences. Does that make sense?"

"A little" Fleur started thinking and decided that she wasn't going anywhere with Hermione on her normal self. She waved for a waiter and got two shots just like Hermione. "I think I need that courage" She said taking the first one and closing her eyes, it burned like fire, more than fire. She remembered the time she accidentally ate one of the candy inventions of Bill's twin brothers that made her spill fire, she ended up coughing smoke for days after that. And that drink burned more than fire. "Don't worry, if I happen to say too much, we can always obliviate her" She wasn't planning on getting too much out of it, she just wanted to make Hermione like her, she said she wasn't gay but Fleur knew they were meant to be together, she just needed to make Hermione see it too.

"If you say so" Jenny turned back to the food.

She was drinking, a lot. Jane couldn't help but smile and drink too, despite cassie's effort to make her stop.

She was on her way to drink one more shot when she saw Lucy heading toward Fleur again, she knew Lucy was into the French woman, hell who wouldn't be. Even Jane had to admit she was smoking hot. She clenched her teeth at the scene. Lucy was whispering something on Fleur's ears. She must be saying something dirty Lucy was always like that. She frowned when she saw Fleur standing up holding Lucy's hand, what was happening? They went to the dance floor and Jane's eyes widened.

Fleur and Lucy were dancing, close, too close for Jane's taste.

Why am I bothered by this? Fleur is an adult, she dances with whoever she wants. I wish it were me though.

A slow song started and Fleur and Lucy were very close. Jane couldn't take it anymore, that's it, she had a crush on the French woman. She wasn't as straight as she thought. Her body started moving on its own in their direction, Jane's mind going miles per hour, she knew she was walking to them but she had absolutely no idea what to do or say to them.

Jane approached them and touched Fleur's shoulder, completely ignoring the raven haired woman, that knowing when not welcomed just went away. Fleur's eyes turned and looked into Janes. The second her blue eyes connected with her own her brain went into overdrive, and suddenly she was back at her dream, she younger version of the french girl walking the halls of that palace, so to speak, the same eyes. Jane closed her eyes shut, her brain if possible would be screaming in pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see again those piercing blue eyes, that were full of concern.

"Hermione" Her voice was so distant, she closed her eyes again and she was somewhere different, a party, everybody was elegant, a wedding maybe, again, she was just a spectator, nobody heard her, and one more time those blue eyes but now she was older than she was in the palace but younger than now, in a breathtaking wedding dress, she was married, the thought made her go back to reality, opening her eyes faster now trying to get away from that dream that felt oh so real. "Can you hear me?" her eyes opened even more when she felt warm hands holding her face, she was frozen, blinking fast to see straight. Maybe it's the alcohol

"Are you married?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry" She took the hand off her face, what was she talking about, that was just a dream, just an illusion created by her alcohol affected mind. "Forget it"

"Wait!" She felt her arm being grabbed as she turned to leave the dance floor making her turn in surprise losing balance, she thought she was going to fall but she was held by her waist. Now facing the French woman, held by her, if it weren't for this she would probably be on the floor as now she couldn't even feel her legs.

 _What's this feeling? Why can't I turn around. Oh my god her eyes are so beautiful her skin so perfect, her hair falling oh gosh I'm falling. This can't be good._

Once more the brunette's body created life out of her brain's command, her head was screaming like a fire alarm her heart beating so fast that she thought she'd have a heart attack any second, her head moving in the direction of those eyes, they seemed to be pulling her, if there were an invisible line connecting them, she had no idea what she was doing, but something deep down in her guts told her that it was right, her right hand decided to move as well and touched Fleur's cheek, so soft, she was afraid of ruining it by touching too hard, her eyes looking at every possible inch of the blonde's face, so perfect, almost shinning. The French beauty closed her eyes as soon as the brunette's hand touched her cheek, it was as if she was being set on fire, never had she thought she had so much control, because right at that second she wanted nothing more than to claim Hermione as hers, to hold her tighter way tighter than she was holding right now, she closed her eyes so she could just feel, and wouldn't dare opening again, for fear that it was just a dream and she would wake up next to Bill once more, with people treating her like mad for asking about Hermione. No she was real she was here in her arms where she belonged.

Fleur slowly opened her eyes praying for Merlin for this to be real. And it was, the Griffindor, was still in her arms, she could feel the veela in her screaming, Hermione's brown eyes were studying her, she felt naked in front of the love of her life, the one and only for her, there would be no one else.

It was as of the whole place froze in time, no more song, no more talking, movement, just the two of them studying each other. Hermione's hand still on Fleur's cheek. Fleur's arms around Hermione's waist for support. And only for outsider's it was possible to see how the two together fit perfectly. How her bodies were made to complement each other.

 _That is so not gonna end well_. Jenny thought to herself looking at the scene on the dance floor, wizards and no-majs together was never a good thing. _Maybe I should stop them, Fleur is making a mistake, Jane is a no-maj, they both drank too much, ok there was the obliviate thing but even so, I should stop them._ She got up looked around and started moving but was blocked.

"Where do you think you're going" It was Cammie her cousin

"None of your business" She learned long ago to push her loved one away, afraid to say something or do something that had serious consequence with MACUSA.

"I saw you talking to the blonde before, you never talk, so you must fancy her, and even though I AM thrilled at the possibility of a gay relative, Jane deserves this, I've never seen her smile like that, do not dare to get in between" Damm her cousin and her care

"I'm not gay" It was the only thing she managed to say, considering she didn't have an excuse to go there and avoid what was clearly going to happen. She looked over at those two, still gazing at each other as if they were work of art.

"Okay the, so why the commotion?" There was nothing she could do.

"yeah little one, let them be" The annoying Lucy just arrived, if anybody, I should be the one sad, I really wanted to taste that French Goddess". Jenny rolled her eyes, Lucy always treated people like objects, but she was a good friend to her cousin.

 _I'm not gonna be able to stop that, Let's just pray, Fleur doesn't do anything stupid._

"How come you feel so familiar?" The two of them were still embraced but now Jane's arms were around Fleur's neck and they had started to move slower than the song, they were in their own rhythm. The memories were still there Fleur started getting hopes. Could she remember it all, could everybody remember it all? She couldn say it, anything, not there not now. It would only confuse Hermione and only Merlin knows what it could do to her brain.

"Maybe from your dreams?" She smiled. and Hermione smiled back and at that moment she knew she could not go away anymore, that smile, she wanted to see that smile forever, every day.

"I don't believe in dreams coming true" there was a sad tone to her voice that made the blonde's heart ache.

"Well, there's always a first time" Fleur decide she would take things slow, she was and has always been deeply in love with the brunette, but hermione on the other hand had yet to fall for her, she needed patience, but her mind wasn't clear at the moment, all that drink and the fact that Hermione was there in her arms, made it very harder for her to control herself.

The music slowly pulled them from their moment and soon they were dancing faster, never losing contact, the other girls, some of them, got closed but didn't dare asking question though Jane knew she was in for an interrogation sooner than later. More drinks came and Neither the blonde nor the brunette cared, dancing faster, spinning, smiling at each other like two teenagers finding freedom for the very first time.

Soon one by one of Jane's friends started saying goodbye.

Jenny approached Fleur pulling her away from Jane that instantly noticed and followed them with her eyes. Already getting to the conclusion that she was jealous. there was just no denying it anymore. Maybe it was too soon to say this or just the alcohol speaking. The only thing she knew at that moment was that being in her arms was the best feeling she's ever had.

"Hey Jenny" Said a too smily Fleur and Jenny face palmed herself

"You're drunk" she sighed "Great"

"So this is what drunk feels like? It's good" She said trying to make Jenny move to the song

"Where are you staying Cammie and I can take you home"

"She's staying with me" that was a lie, it was a lie and no amount of alcohol would change that but hopefully Jenny wouldn't argue and Fleur would be too drunk to realize.

In Jenny's mind that was baad, really bad. SHe had no idea why she was feeling responsible for the French witch. The secrecy behind wizards was something very serious around there. If Fleur said anything and somebody discovered. There was no saying what would happen to her, she was in American territory now. But she couldn't argue, not without compromising her life.

"And are you okay to go by yourself?"

"They're fine Jenny, I've seen her worse, chill cousin" Cammie appeared out of nowhere. "But we could share a cab" _That's the further I'm gonna be able to go._

"great idea cammie" Jane smiled Her house was on the way to Cammie's so it was perfect.

"What's a cab?" Fleur asked like a child learning something for the first time and Jenny froze.

"What do you mean what's a cab?" Jane asked how much had that girl drunk

"I mean what is it, a cab, is it big?" She looked up as if in thinking of a hard question "We're gonna slip it into four, so it's got to be big right?" Jane bursted into laughing, and Cammie followed what the heck was that French woman talking about? Jenny laughed nervously to hide the fact that she was praying Fleur didn't ask anything about. "Can't we use floo?" _Oh My Lord_

"You have the flu?" Cammie asked now

"Funny, I always carry some, but not today" Fleur was pouting like a kid. "have you got some Jenny?"

"You mean you're always sick?" It was Jen's turn now. This was a mad conversation and Jenny just wanted to disappear while Jane was having a hard time talking and laughing at the same time, she was laughing so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt. The French woman had totally lost her mind.

"Who said I was sick?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm gonna go and flag a taxi" The faster they left that place the faster it would all pass

Fleur was having a hard time staying still, and at some point she started laughing at that mad conversation about flu and sickness she had yet to understand the connection. For now she just wanted to enjoy Hermione's laughter and company, all her worries and frustration were gone, she was happy just by being there, she had no idea where she was going and Jenny was going to get a flag or something like that.

"Come here you!" Jenny grabbed Fleur's hand. "A taxy or a cab, it's a non-magic means of transportation" She was saying between teeth almost angry and Fleur opened her mouth with a "oohhh"

"And pleeeeease try not to say anything magical related things. They have no idea what floo is"

"Okay mom, will do" She saluted, jenny lowered her heand in defeat and then lifeted it up hoping.

"Girls, the cab is here." She called Jane and Cammie

"THIS IS A CAB!" Eureka Fleur thought, the yellow thingy was a cab

"Great genius" Jane laughed and taped on her shoulder as they got into the cab.

Cammie sit on the passenger's seat Jane made a move to tell Jenny to enter first in the back seat and she followed right after, leaving Fleur as the last, not giving a chance for Jenny to come between them.

"Better for you to stay here, you are the last to leave" It wasn't like Jane to be like that, but she couldn't help but being protective of Fleur that was entertained looking at a hula doll on the panel.

All the ride back home was ok to say the least, Fleur kept saying some things to hersef out loud and cammie as well as jane just assumed it was the alcohol, soon they arrived at the book store, her home. Fleur got out of the car first and made a move as a gentleman giving her hand to Jane for support, and she thankfully took it. They waved goodbye to a happy Cammie and a serious Jenny.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight". jane turned to see Fleur staring at the night sky it was after midnight already, new moon up there, no clouds, clear dark blue sky, full of stars. It was indeed very beautiful and peaceful. But not as beautiful as the blonde woman with her head up. hair falling down, her blazer on her hand leaving her with a halter neck light blue blouse showing her shoulders that no long ago Jane had her arms around.

There and now she couldnt fight it anymore, she was falling for the girl in her dreams. One night had done that, she didn't know if she wanted to discover whatever was that Fleur knew about her past, how that whole scene that she only heard happened at the restaurant, she only wanted to freeze that moment and look at the blonde just that.

with an insight she put her hand in her back pocket and got her cellphone, the blonde was so lost looking at the sky she didn't notice until the flash of the camera went out and she looked at Jane puzzled. There now Jane had that moment with her, God only knew how long the french woman would be around.

"What was that?" she inclined her head. Jane could only think how beautiful she was.

"Sorry, had to take a picture" She gestured showing her phone and even though Fleur really wanted to ask what that object was, she held back just lokking at the crooked smile Hermione was giving her, her hair all more controled than in school was now falling on her shoulders and her eyes. Her eyes were talling something that Fleur couldn't but desperately wanted to understand. She had been controling herself all night. She did say she wasn't gay but there were all these signals and the fact that she knew they were meant to be. She tried to walk but her legs weren't obeying her so well which was frustranting because she wanted to walk to Hermione. But she didn't have to. Hermione was walking to her.

Seeing that balance was still an issue to Fleur Jane hurried to give her support.

"Hey there, go slow" She said putting her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"I need another one of those" SHe pointed to the cabs on the street "To go to the hotel." She didn't want to leave but she had to. Her brain wasn't working, her heart was now hurting of beating so fast all night, she couldn't trust herself around Hermione much longer. Right at that second they were so close if she just leaned a little.

"No way, you're not going anywhere alone" the shorter one said turning both of them to the store and getting her keys.

Fleur _: I'm not gonna be able to hold it in much longer_

Jane _: If I let her go now, there's a chance I never see her again. not happening._

As both women entered the store, the brunette helping the blonde walk straight. There was a cat on the roof of a house across from the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane found it quite hard to help the blonde go up the stairs considering that she was taller, when she finally managed to open the door, she quickly guided the blonde, that found herself entertained with her brown hair just like a kid, to her arm chair, automatically stretching her arms and shoulder. She wasn't used to exercising.

"Your color choices were red and gold?" Fleur said looking around the place. "I should've expected" She didn't give the brunette a chance to answer

"Why?"

"Why what?" Fleur tilted her head

"Why was it expected?" She questioned, she could feel the alcohol already leaving her body, and tiredness coming over. But Fleur had drunk way more than her and she had a feeling the blonde wasn't costumed to alcohol. She kept saying random stuff and weird names and had gone back to calling her Hermione, at beginning it was irritation but now it was almost as if the French woman had created a nickname for her, that only she used.

"It feels right" She didn't know what to say. She watched Hermione go over the kitchen. "My eternal Griffindor" She whispered.

"Did you say something?" She asked while handling a hot drink to Fleur.

"No, nothing. What's this?"

"It's tea, some say that it helps when drunk"

"Thanks" She took a sip, it didn't taste good, but she wasn't going to say it. "You know, some people from where I'm from, say that red and gold is the combination of strength." She remembered when reading about Hogwarts and the houses with their description.

"Well it may be, but I'm far from being strong."

"I, for once" She put the drink on a coffee table near them. "Find it hard to believe"

Jane turned around and leaned over the window, the night had been full, but she was far from tired, as things calmed down inside her moer and more question came to her mind, all those scene in what she said were dreams and to top it all off she had this feeling growing inside her whenever she got close to the blonde. This magnetism this urge to get even closer. What was that.

As she looked over to the French beauty on her armchair, she could've come out of a magazine, and Fleur at first wasn't looking at her but rather at her room, It wasn't a habit of hers to invite people over, almost none of her friends knew her place, the store yes but not her apartment, it was her place the only one she felt peace, and somehow those red and gold remarked by Fleur, was her favorite combination, no reason behind it she just really liked those colors together. Suddenly each other eyes just found themselves again, no matter where they were looking or what they were thinking their eyes would always meet each others'

"What?" Fleur asked as she saw a smile on Jane's face.

"Just hum... never mind" _I never brought a friend over but did so with a total stranger that was drunk and claimed she had seem me before, super normal._

 _"_ No, what?" She stood up suddenly feeling the necessity to be close again, the adrenaline was coming back. "I wanna know" She really wanted to know all the things that made Hermione smile so she could do it over and over again just to see her smile.

She got closer to Hermione, who was looking her attentively, eyes everywhere but hers, on the other hand Fleur's only had the brown eyes as view.

"It's silly really." She bit her lower lip, damn that french woman making her question every thought, every word.

"Tell me" They were closer now, Fleur lowered her voice, there was no need to speak any louder. "Please"

"well"Jane moved a way a bit, in the direction of the center of the room, leaving the wall and having to walk around Fleur that had to take a deep breath to control her urge to grab the brunette. "It's weird that you're here, and I've just met you"

"Yeah, I can see how" She walked towards Hermione again. Se didn't move this time. "Inviting a stranger can be weird" She imitated her tone at the weird. Mocking the shorter girl. They were as close as when they were dancing now but no touching.

"In my defense" Jane started. "You're drunk, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go alone and something happened to you." She was talking, her lips were moving, and Fleur was pretty sure there was sound coming out of it but she just wasn't processing it anymore.

"aham" She wasn't paying attention, she just wanted to kiss her now, she couldn't even remember not wanting to kiss the Griffindor. Her heart was racing even more, she tried to focus on hermione's eyes but hers kept on moving down at her lips, they were so inviting, if only she could touch. Her right hand moved to the shorter girl's head, and cupped her chin, her thumb lightly touching the brunette's bottom lip. She stopped talking, Fleur couldn't see the look in her eyes, she was afraid of rejection, she decided that the fact that she wasn't moving away was sign enough. Her thumb trailed along er bottom lip, so soft, as soft as silk, she leaned closer, she was afraid of her eyes but she needed permission, she looked up, to find those brown eyes that had never left her mind, her heart, if only she knew.

 _Ohmy God what on Earth is this feeling? She's so close, she smells so good._ Jane was paralyzed, she needed to think, her brain was screaming in her head telling her to stop whatever the French woman was doing, but then, all night, all damn night Jane wanted nothing than to have her full attention, when Lucy was flirting with her, when they were dancing, laughing. In one night that woman made her feel more than she has all her life, and now they were almost kissing, if one of them lost balance they would end up kissing, they were so close.

When those blue eyes that not only once sent her to those dreams looked at her they had a question mark written all over them. She was asking for permission.

There was so much Fleur needed to say and so many questions Jane wanted to ask, but at that moment, both of them just let their bodies speak cause for what was worth it, it seemed they knew what to do better. Jane closed her eyes first trying to control her breathing, not pushing Fleur away, Fleur on her side took that as a yes and closed hers as well leaning in, closing the already minimum space between their faces.

The second their lips touched, the world stopped, they couldn't notice, but it stopped for them. Neither dared to move at first afraid the other would panic. Fleur could feel the connection between them stronger than ever, and was even more certain, if it were possible, that she couldn't live without Hermione. She knew that after their lips touched, she was hers, she belonged to the short brunette. The veela grew impatient and opened her mouth a bit, she had to do something, Hermione didn't run. Fleur used her left arm to embrace the brunette as well as pull her closer, there was no going back.

As soon as Jane felt the other woman's arm around her, she felt so safe, she had never felt that before, this feeling of belonging and yet she had just met her. This sound wrong but it felt so right, she lifted her arms and put them around Fleur's neck, opening her mouth a bit more.

The kiss was getting stronger but neither dared deepen it. It too all the strengh Fleur didn't even know she had to pull away from the kiss, leaving Hermione looking at her confused and scared maybe, Fleur wasn't sure.

"I'm sor" Fleur knew that kissing strangers was nota nice habit, she had to say sorry for doing that even though there was nothing more right for her. But she could finish as Hermione started kissing her back, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away, she wanted Hermione more than anything. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Hermione's tongue asking for permission which she happily gave.

As the kiss deepened hand started moving Fleur started walking, her right hand holding Hermione's head and her left on the girl's waist. Jane's hands were lost in Fleur's blonde silky hair. Fleur started walking until Jane's back hit a wall, se silently hoped she hadn't hurt the brunette, but the wall gave her the opportunity to get closer, she pined Hermione and pt both hands on the waist, going up and down making Hermione shiver. Breathing became an issue and Fleur started kissing her way down Hermione's neck, she could feel her hands on her back, the moment her lips touched her neck, she felt Hermione holding tighter, embracing her.

Fleur's hand went down on Hermione's sides, to her thighs, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as she felt herself being lifted, automatically she put her legs around Fleur waist for support. Fleur had gone back to the brunette's lips not being able to stay away for long, tongues dancing, in what felt like the first time but also the hundredth as well, their tongues knew what to do and where to go, in a way that scared both of them. The more they deepened things the more Fleur could feel their connection and prayed to Merlim Hermione could feel too.

As Fleur found a sensitive spot and Hermione moaned, she felt the brunette's nails scratching her shoulder. She didn't mind.

Jane was so lost in the moment, everything was happening so fast, there was this force pulling her to Fleur, she gave up on fighting the moment their lips touched, the feeling of her touches, her kisses, Jane was falling and she knew. She had never been kissed that way and was pretty sure she never kissed that way either, those feelings and actions were new and familiar all the same. She cupped the blondes face, she needed to see those blue eyes again.

Fleur felt her head being pulled up and found herself looking at the brown eyes of her dreams. But started worrying when they suddenly stopped looking around, they looked frozen.

"Hermione?"She tried calling soft but no response, she slowly put her down on her feet careful not to let her fall. "Hey" She whispered cupping the girl's face.

"What? uh sorry" Jane shook her head, she got lost in a dream again, that had to stop.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked trying to read her

"I'm fine, maybe it's the alcohol" She lied, but Fleur believed, or pretended to.

They stood there by the wall, still close to one another. Fleur wanted to scream and tell her everything and Jane was biting her bottom lip. She was so nervous, she had never made out like that, let alone with a stranger, but deep down Fleur didn't feel like a stranger to her, to her heart.

Snapping back in to reality Fleur took a step back. Jane automatically missed her warmth. Fleur passed her hand through her hair and against the light coming from the window Jane couldn't help but stare, she was so gorgeous, so perfect.

 _What's up with all these feelings and thoughts, oh god what's happening to me, who is she and what's the connection with the dreams, oh no she's bitting her lips, I'm gonna loose focus again._

When Fleur was about to start talking she noticed Hermione had stopped moving, she looked around and nothing seemed to be out of place, she got closer to Hermione, still nothing.

"Hermione?" Nothing "Jane" one more time nor waving her hand in front of her eyes, still nothing. She snapped her finger the loudest she could to make sure.

"Alright Minerva, you can show your self now"

A black cat that was all this time observing transformed into the known professor.

"May I ask, what on Merlin's beard, do you think you're doing?" The old woman in her black clothes that was always so calm didn't look so calm now. She got her wand and started walking towards Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Minerva's wand flew away from her hand, ans she took a deep breath more impatient than surprised

"You do not want to fight me Miss Delacour" She said now facing Fleur.

"you're right, I don't want to fight." She said calmly "I just want to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about my dear, at least nothing that concerns you" She was starting to get to Fleur's nerves

"I told you to stay away"

"Well I'm not one of your students, so you shouldn't just presume I'd follow your" She raised an eyebrow "so called order"

"How can you remember her?" Minerva finally asked something she has been trying to understand ever since she saw them together at the store

"Oh no, you don't get to ask question not, when you yourself have way more to answer"

"Miss De"

"Here's the thing, Minerva" She said siting down on the red sofa. "I'm not going anywhere, whatever concerns Hermione, concerns me. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make her remember who she was and if that's not possible then I'm still gonna be here with her" She stood up again walking in the direction of the professor. "I'm not going anywhere if it isn't with her"

Minerva was dead serious, even with all Fleur's training she wasn't able to read her.

"And why's that? Why do you care so much for her, I can barely recall you two talking at all"

"I'm not gonna answer any of your question, you can either answer mine or simply accept the fact that I won't leave her"

"You can't do that to her, why put her through that?"

"I'm not putting her through anything, Minerva, open your eyes" Fleur started to raise her voice. "If I wanted to hurt her, I would've done that already"

"I'm not talking about physically hurt or even intentionally, you're gonna hurt her if not already, and not even realize"

"So help me Minerva, help me not hurt her, understand what happened to her, I can see you care for her too" She was pleading.

"Why can't you just accept that it's for her own good? Stay away from her"

"It's you that is not getting, being away from me can't be for her own good"

"Are you saying that she's"

"My mate" Fleur finally said it, she didn't deserve knowing, but she needed to understand that leaving Hermione was simply not an option.

"I wish we had more information about you people, I need to think" She started moving around. "At least I know for a fact you won't hurt her, just promise that you'll protect her and NOT tell her about her life, untill I get back that is"

"get back from where? Minerva you've got to tell me" And before Fleur could reach her hand the professor aparated and Hermione almost fell, but Fleur was able to get to her considering that inerva had just been right in front of her.

"Fleur, what happened?" Hermione asked in her arms. "My head hurts" She closed her eyes

"It's ok, everything is fine" Fleur wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Minerva's words still in her mind, specially the protect part, who would Hermione need protection from?

\- Minerva's POV somewhere -

"We have a problem"

"What would that problem be?"

"Somebody remembers Hermione"

"How is that even possible?"

"They are mates, it's a veela"

"Well, that sure complicates things, I though that Miss granger was a problem solved"

"She was never a problem!"

"Alright, okay my dear, my words were poorly chosen, I thought that her situation was handled"

"I thought so too my love"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Honesty

"What are you feeling?" She asked and Jane could see all the concern on her face and by the soft way she was saying her name

"I'm a bit dizzy"

"Here" Fleur said reaching out out her grabbing her by the waist and helping her walk "Would you rather sit or lie down?"

"Sitting would be fine" So Fleur helped her get to the sofa. She knew that after being frozen in time for more than 5 minutes the person under the spell could had nausea and dizziness and maybe headache

Fleur sat Hermione on the couch.

"You're staring"

"Hum.. uh Sorry" Fleur scratched the back of her neck.

"It's not a problem" Hermione said turning to Fleur, still on the couch. "But there's a problem" The puzzled look on Fleur's face made her smirk. "I've never done that before" she said putting her right hand over her curly hair

"Kissing a woman?" was she going to reject her? Fleur fought to maintain control

"Yeah, that and kissing a stranger" She looked into those blue eyes and felt dizzy again, she couldn't stand and so she looked away leaving Fleur eager to see those brown eyes. eager for acceptance.

"Did you like it?" It was all she could come up with. , looking at Hermione looking out at the window. No immediate answer came and she started worrying.

"What if I said I did, what would that make me?"

"Look at me Hermio... Sorry Jane, please, look at me" She was pleading, when Hermione turned she could she was struggling with something. "What would you have to be something? why would this make you something?" She reached out to her and kneeled in front of the brunette.

"You don't get it, this night, you, it's overwhelming"

"You are the only one that can know what you're feeling" She said as honest as possible straight in her eyes. "But if you think you need space, then I can give it to you" she said standing up with her heart aching. Then she felt her hand being held, she didn't look down.

"No, please stay"

"For a few more minutes" she said relaxing her arm that had tensed up by the other's touch.

"For the night" She turned and looked at her not quite believing what she had heard. "Not like this, I'm afraid that if you walk out that door, I won't see you again"

Fleur then kneeled back and cupped the brunette's face and looked directly in her eyes.

"Believe me when I say that I won't go anywhere away from you"

"why wouldn't you?"

"Why would I you mean? I had a great time with you and your friends today, you're gorgeous" Hermione blushed at that part and Fleur found herself more in love with her. "Smart and fun" She got closer "So tell me, why would want to stay away?"

Jane couldn't believe all she was hearing. "I'm not who you were looking for" She knew she was but Fleur hadn't confirmed.

"You're exactly who I was looking for" they were so close that only whispering was enough

"Then how is that possible?"

"I have no idea" Fleur answered before connecting their lips once more, just a soft kiss, Fleur tried to pass all her feelings in this kiss, that was so gentle. She could easily kiss Hermione forever, with small breaks to breath of course.

"I feel like I've known you forever but yet, don't know a thing about you" Jane said leaning her forehead against Fleur's after parting from the kiss

"what do you want to know?" she asked the shorter girl

Jane knew she couldn't really ask what she wanted, so she decided for a different approach

"Tell me about that Hermione you thought it was me" that caught Fleur by surprise

"But I thought you said you didn't know anything about me" Fleur wondered why she'd ask such a thing

" I'm curious about her" she half lied "and also I have a feeling that by doing this you'll also be telling me about yourself" Jane saw her frowning "I swear it made more sense in my head" she offered an honest smile that melted the blonde's heart

"But what exactly do you want to know?"

"what was she like?"

"well, to be quite honest we weren't so close" Jane leaned back on her couch to get comfortable

"when did you meet her?" she was eager to see if anything would make her remember things

" You really wanna know?" Jane nodded "okay, then " she too tried to find a comfortable position

"so I used to study at a boarding school in France" she measured her words not to give away anything that could be considered out of this world. "And I took part in one of the school teams, there were many, for sports,specific subjects"she silently prayed Hermione wouldn't ask what team, but of course she did, Fleur didn't believe the names of subjects were equal so she couldn't invent a team for them, the sport too. "I was part of the dancing team" she let out almost using the intonation of a question of how unsure she was, she could see in Hermione's features that she was absorbing every piece of information and apparently buying it. "Every year there was a big competition with some schools in Europe, and one of them would host it. That year it was an English school and Hermione was a student there."

"Did she compete ?" Fleur tried to imagine her dancing in a competition and couldn't help but laugh

"she was too clumsy for that" Jane made a mental check in her least of characteristics she thought about to see if what Fleur would say matched. "And besides, only students in the last year were allowed to formally compete in any area, and while I was in mine, she was half way through"

"so you weren't the same age?"

"No we were three years apart"

"How old are you?" smart as always, Fleur knew if she told the truth she'd do the math and see they had the same difference, the true question deep in her mind was if she wanted Hermione to believe they were the same person or not.

"I'm 23" she'll turn 20 next month. Age, check. She continued with her mental list. Considering the conversation she overheard she was this Hermione, but how?

Jane decided to go and get some water but never stopped looking at the French beauty with the corner of her eye and saw that her eyes were starting to close, she was tired, that shouldn't be a surprise, it was very late. Suddenly she was sad, she didn't want this day or night to be over, she didn't want to part ways.

"You're tired" Fleur could sense sadness in Hermione's voice and gave her a half smile

"It is rather late" she said standing up, she had to go, she didn't know how much more she could keep up without saying anything.

Jane brought her glass over the counter, it was late yes, that was true, although she didn't know the time exactly. But she didn't want it to be over,she cold just stay there talking to Fleur till sunrise.

"Will I see you again?" She got closer to the French woman.

Fleur cupped her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, there was just no way she could leave her, and she tried hard to show that through that kiss. She didn't further it other wise she wouldn't be able to leave and spending the night, as much as she wanted to, didn't sound right.

"How about this" She pulled from the kiss "I come by tomorrow morni... or later, considering the time" She placed another kiss.

"I'm listening" and she liked what she was listening to

"and we can go grab some breakfast together and you show me New York" She just really wanted Hermione to forget about her past, she just wanted to enjoy time with her and maybe figure out what happened without the brunette wondering about the Hermione she thought about

"Hey, you there?" It was Jane now cupping her the blonde's cheeks

"Sorry I zoomed out a bit"

"You don't say" She smirked and that made Fleur laugh and wrap her arm around the shorter girl

"So what do you think?"

"I think" She put her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I really like it"

That was just wonderful, for both of them, being there on each other arms. Fleur knew a lot had to be dealt with, but she would deal with it all later, hopefully never, but that was just wishful thinking.

"Alright then" with a quick peck on the brunette lips, she pulled away from their embrace missing contact instantly.

In a bold move jane grabbed Fleur's left hand and pulled her into a not so quick kiss, she wanted to believe that she wasn't going away but if it was a goodbye kiss, she needed more. They starter walking to the door but not once breaking the kiss, when Fleur's back hit the door they knew they had to stop.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promisse"

Jane opened the door and went down to the store with her to lead her out, once back in her apartment, it hit her how tired she really was but also how happy she was, the way Fleur made her fell, it scared her how complete she felt. She decided for a shower and then sleep, wishing to dream about a certain blonde.


End file.
